


heart stop

by minmoanie



Series: Under my skin [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bottom Park Jimin (BTS), Established Relationship, Fluff, Kinda, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Sequel, Sexual Content, Smut, Tattooed Jimin, Top Kim Taehyung | V, but they're actually switches, they're very much in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 16:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20138848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minmoanie/pseuds/minmoanie
Summary: After five months apart, their love is still the same, or maybe it's even more intense.





	heart stop

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sort of sequel to the first work ["Under my skin"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16921908), however I believe it can be read as a stand alone.

Taehyung’s fingers ran across Jimin’s back, the soft, feathery touch making goosebumps rise on the other’s skin. Jimin hummed, a satisfied smile spreading on his lips when he felt his hand disappear only to be replaced by his lips, Taehyung laying soft kisses along his spine and tattoo, whispering sweet nothings in-between each kiss.

“I’ll never get used to seeing you with this tattoo,” whispered Taehyung, lips moving up until his breath tickled Jimin’s ear. “You were crazy to get it done.”

Jimin turned on his side, coming face to face with his lover. He ran a hand through his blond hair. “You love it though.”

“Of course I do,” replied Taehyung, his hand snaking around Jimin’s side to go back to tracing the other’s tattoo. “It means you’re mine, anyone who sees it will know you belong to _me_,” he added, fingers grasping Jimin’s silver hair, tugging on it.

Jimin moaned, tilting his head back, lips falling apart. One thing hadn’t changed in the months they had spent apart, Taehyung was still just as possessive as he used to be, maybe even more now.

A whine escaped his lips when he felt the other bite at his collarbones, scattering his skin with bruises that would leave no place to imagination.

“I thought I’d go crazy the past five months,” whispered Taehyung against his skin, hovering over him, their eyes locking. “Not having you by my side drove me insane. I–”

Jimin leant up, capturing the blond’s lips and shutting him up. He knew what Taehyung was about to say, he had said it enough already. They were past apologies at this point, Jimin didn’t want them, he never did, and he didn’t need them either. He just wanted _–needed–_ Taehyung.

“Enough talking,” he said against Taehyung’s lips, wounding his arms around the other’s neck to bring him down into a bruising kiss, teeth biting at his lower lip.

They had found their way back to each other barely a week ago, but it felt like they hadn’t even spent five months apart. Besides the obvious need and desperation for the other, they still knew exactly where to touch, bite and kiss to make the other fall apart at the seams.

Everything felt more heightened as Taehyung pushed inside Jimin’s tight heat, a hand pushing his face in the sheets while the other held his ass up. He just knew how to touch Jimin, how hard to thrust, how to angle and roll his hips to hit just right, to remind Jimin who he belonged to.

A new sense of possessiveness had hit Taehyung when Jimin had revealed his tattoo to him, a white tiger surrounded by cherry blossoms. The white tiger itself was meaningful enough as it was Taehyung’s animal, his own symbol, but the cherry blossoms… It was cheesy and maybe even a little cliché, but it brought out a more sentimental side of the blond, it brought back times when they could pretend everything was fine. Seeing this permanently etched into Jimin’s skin made him want to ravage and worship him all the same.

He let go of Jimin’s silver hair, reaching for one of his hands that was twisted in the sheets. He entwined their fingers, leaning down to kiss down his spine, tongue poking out to lick the outline of Jimin’s tattoo, as he kept his thrusts sharp and controlled.

“_Tae_,” whined Jimin, writhing under the blond, feeling heat coiling up in the pit of his stomach, walls clenching around the other.

Taehyung groaned, ignoring Jimin’s indignant cry as he pulled out to turn him around so he would lie on his back. For now he needed to see Jimin when he came, needed to see his face as his climax hit him, pleasure beautifully twisting his features.

Jimin spread his legs, letting Taehyung nestle between them as he pushed back inside him, pleasured groans escaping them both. Jimin couldn’t help but smile as he locked eyes with Taehyung, the adoration in his eyes crystal clear. It was overwhelming, in a way, being showered with so much love. After five months of barely any contact with the outside world and anyone except Jungkook, especially not like this, it felt like his body was on fire at every touch, at every stroke of the other’s cock against his walls.

He dug his nails in Taehyung’s shoulder blades when he felt his big hand wrap around him, a low moan leaving his lips as his hips jerked up, meeting Taehyung’s thrusts halfway.

“Come for me, love,” whispered Taehyung against his lips before claiming them in a kiss, still as hungry and desperate, just starving to taste Jimin as much as possible.

Jimin cried in the other’s mouth, eyes rolling back in pleasure, when his orgasm hit him, his body seizing up. He could feel the blood under his fingernails from where he had scratched down the other’s back, could taste it on his tongue from the way he had bitten on Taehyung’s lip, but it all fell to the background when Taehyung’s thrusts picked up again, the blond chasing his own release now. A grunt escaped him when Jimin clenched around him, overstimulation making the silver-haired man sob, although he still met Taehyung’s thrusts.

It only took a few more snaps of his hips for Taehyung to come, painting Jimin’s walls white, as he bit down on his lover’s collarbone. Jimin hugged him closer, tucking his face in the crook of his neck, leaving soft kisses against the tender skin.

“I love you,” they both whispered in unison once they had come down from their high, giggling in between kisses.

* * *

“You’ll have to thank Yoongi, by the way,” said Jimin, a cigarette hanging from his lips as he rested against the headboard, running a hand through Taehyung’s hair as the blond laid between his legs, head resting on his stomach.

Taehyung looked up, frowning. “What do you mean?”

“I must say, he’s pretty good at keeping a secret,” continued Jimin, stubbing out the cigarette in the ashtray on the bedside table. “I thought he’d have told you that he had seen me.”

“What are you talking about, Minnie?” asked the blond, sitting up so they could be at eye level.

Jimin softly laughed, running a thumb over the crease that formed in between Taehyung’s eyebrows. “Don’t look so serious,” he sighed fondly. “I’m talking about the tattoo. He’s the one who did it, I wouldn’t have trusted anyone else with something so meaningful.”

Taehyung’s eyes widened.

“It was… halfway through our break,” continued Jimin, looking up thoughtfully. “I still don’t know what went through my mind to get this done, but Yoongi never judged, never said anything.”

He looked back at the other, not expecting to see the blond grinning at him.

“What?”

Taehyung shook his head, laughing. “I really can’t believe you sometimes.”

“What do you–”

Jimin didn’t get to finish his sentence, Taehyung launching himself onto him to kiss him deeply, making them fall back on the bed in a mess of entangled limbs.

They both knew this could only last so long, reality would catch up with them one way or another. However, as Taehyung lowered himself on Jimin, head thrown back in pleasure, Jimin’s fingers digging in his hips, they both knew they would enjoy the peace for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> As I said in the first oneshot, there was the possibility of more for this story! For now I'm only writing this, I thought I give you a bit more of vmin being together.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it, enjoyed this little moment of love and peace they both experience.
> 
> Join me on my Twitter [@minmoanie](https://twitter.com/minmoanie)! You can also come and ask me questions on my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/minmoanie) if you want ♡
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♡


End file.
